wolf's rain the crystal flower chronicles
by shegrathewhitekryuemmaster
Summary: Remake! Book 1: the long howls. Shegra mets the pack who lead her on the road to paradise. Eddie goes on a search to find her. Will the find the flower that will lead them or will it end in blood?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's rain the crystal flower chronicles remake.

Chapter 1: the white wolf

_Some of us wonder why we are here or what our purposes are. There are some who no matter how far they travel, search for their purpose. A voice calls to me saying to find it find your purpose. I am just a wolf who has already found someone who cares, someone who is special to me. Why...why is it calling to me?_

A pack of wolves ran across the bridge that lead into chuggington city. The lights marked their shadows as they danced across the light. Kiba paused and looked at his tired packmates who were struggling to catch up with him. " why dont we rest in this tunnel for tonight?" Asked kiba. Toboe happily collasped on the hard cold surface of the concerte. Hige rested beside blue who was asleep and tsume rested in his own corner.

Shegra woke up the next morning beside her owner, eddie. She stretched and yawned before she left for the day. A smell of wolf's caught her attention in one of the tunnel ways, lips curling, she growled loudly into the tunnel to wake them up.

" zzzzhuh?" Asked a tired hige.

" wake up!" Growled shegra.

Kiba stood up and walked outside to face the young she-wolf.

" what the freak are you guys doing here!" She snarled.

" im kiba, thats tsume, thats toboe, blue and hige." Greeted kiba.

Shegra growled even louder at them.

" that doesn't answer my question!" She roared.

" we are just passing through." Sighed hige but something black around shegra's neck caught his attention...

T.b.c...


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's rain the crystal flower chronicles chapter 2: the white wolf part 2 and the road to paradise.

Hige reached for the collar around shegra's neck and felt the name card on there.

" so your someone's pet are you?" He questioned.

Shegra slapped his hand away from her.

" so what if i am!" She snapped.

" that means your tamed you are no longer wild. Your just someones pet!" Growled tsume.

Blue punched him directly in the face.

" i was a pet once! "And so was toboe!." She yelled.

Kiba looked at shegra who shrugged away from tsume.

" guys cut it out! We have a mission remember!" Yelled hige.

Shegra's eyes grew large in interest at what hige said. She tilted her head to the side and looked at hige.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

" to paradise." Mumured kiba.

Toboe went up to shegra and did the "face" at her." Will you come too?"

Shegra scratched her head and sighed.

" well heres the thing guys, i dont know if i am worthy enough of going to paradise."

Kiba held her face to where her eyes looked straight at his.

" paradise excepts all even those who are part wolves." He mumured. Blue and toboe nodded in agreement at what kiba said. Shegra nodded and followed after them unaware that someone was watching them.

" if you think you are going to get away shegra." He grinned. " think again."

The marry band of wolves took off across the open plains and through the heavy snow. Heavy storms hit them as they trotted on...

T.b.c...


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf's rain the crystal flower chronicles chapter 3: a shadow in the moonlight equals a song in the breeze.

Eddie whistled for her all over the place. " shegra!" He called " shegra!" Hodge left the depot to track her whereabouts.

" lookin for somethin kid?" Asked a voice.

Hodge turned to see a man standing next to him.

" you would by any chance be lookin for...wolves?" Asked quient again.

Hodge laughed madly at him.

" there are no such thing as wolves! Every one of them disappear years ago!" Laughed hodge. Queint growled at his reply: " of course there is! I have seen them with my own eyes! Dont you get it! The world is ending all because of wolves!" He snapped.

Hodge rolled his eyes and allowed the crazy man to board. Vee opened to door to let queint in.

" so i take it your hunting something." Said vee as she poured out tea. Queint happily took it in his hands. " well yes i am, i am hunting wolves." Vee raised an eyebrow at him. " come now everybody knows that wolves have been extinct for many years." She murmured. Quient slammed his fist on the table. " dont you get it! Wolves do exist they leave amongst us! Friends family even neighbors! Everyone of them could be wolves!" He hissed.

Vee sighed and kicked her chair back to the point of hitting the wall with it. " hes right you know." Mumured skylar. " the old guy is right ive seen them also!".

" so that means?" Asked vee.

" when they find paradise our time here is done..."

T.b.c...


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's rain the crystal flower chronicles chapter 4: skylar and the book of the red moon.

Vee smirked at skylar.

" your kidding!" She laughed.

Skylar sighed and pulled out a little black book with gold writing on it. Vee picked it up off the table and glanced at it.

" like some book is gonna make me believe that such things do exist." She snapped. " look i will assemble a man hunt tomorrow in the meantime get some rest."

Kiba looked back at his packmates who were glancing at him hungrily.

" we are almost to the next town could you guys hold on a little longer?" He asked. They took off again for the city of lost hope, kiba was not sure why they called it that.

They jumped over a wall only to come face to face with other wolves.

" who are you?" Growled the alpha.

Kiba began growling back at him only to have toboe jump out in front.

" hey calm down will you!" Howled toboe.

Jack turned away from them in disgust and went back to what he was doing.

" lets get going." Grumbled tsume. Tsume looked back at the fallen wolves and sighed loudly.

" lets hope they dont attack us."

The only best part of the small town was the fact that there were no cops. Every human who lived here was either hiding or leaving.

" this place is a freakin ghost town i mean where is everybody!" Yelled hige. Blue wrapped her hand on his mouth to silence him. " shhh mad man maybe here!" She hissed.

Jack followed after them with his pack close behind him.

" hey alpha why are we doing this!" Asked jason.

Jack ignored him and kept running.

" because we have to stop them from getting close to the gates..."

T,b.c...


	5. Chapter 5

wolf's rain crystal flower chronicles chapter 5: fallen wolves and the gate to paradise.

the scent of flowers grew stronger and stronger as they approched the gate. kiba picked up the pace a little faster then expected. jack and the wolves from earlier dove right in and blocked the entrence.

"dont go in there." growled jack.

"why cant we?" asked toboe.

"cause the road down there is dangerous and i dont want to see another pack get hurt." replied jack.

shegra jumped up from behind and attacked jack. the other wolves began to attack to avenge their alpha. kiba grabbed one and flung him aside into the dirt, hige clawed another in the eye with toboe bitting the enemy's tail, and tsume, of course, kicked one in the jaw. jack got up and dusted himself off.

"let us go and no one else will get hurt." snarled shegra.

jack snarled for his pack to get back.

"look do you want to know what happened to those who crossed that tunnel?" he whispered. kiba and his pack nodded.

"well about a moon ago we saw a pack go in and when we went after them they suddenly just disappeared." wolfed jack. "so we decided to become guardians of this gate." chanted ross.

eddie tracked through the snow following the tracks that were placed there. an old city came into view causing eddie to run to it. a sight caught his attention, what looked like to be dogs sitting there looked like dogs to him. But one of them in particular caught his attention is was a blue haired women.

"guys lets go we need to leave now!" hissed shegra.

kiba nodded and motioned for the others to follow in behind him.

"shegra!" called eddie. shegra didnt stop she kept running. "shegra!"

t.b.c...


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf's rain chapter 5

Eddie chased after them down the tunnel. Kiba finally had enough and ran to a halt on the dirt.

" leave us be!" Growled kiba.

Eddie gasped when kiba showed his wolf form to him.

" look i just came for shegra." Stammered eddie.

Shegra pushed her way through her friends and stood by kiba. Eddie lunged for her but was slapped aside.

" eddie i wish i could come home but i cant." She whispered.

" shegra why...why did you leave?" Asked eddie.

" because...because i want to find paradise. I cant be by your side anymore, not with what i am." Wolfed shegra. Eddie hugged her tightly. " no matter how long you run away i will not stop chasing you. You are my dog shegra not a wolf." Said eddie.

" but sometimes that cant happen. Not after a side of you has woken up! She is a wolf you have to believe her!" Cried blue stepping forward. " look i know the feeling of losing something you love but trying to take it back does not help. If you really love her you would let her go!" Eddie thought about what blue said.

" shegra is not yours anymore she is a wolf, she belongs with a pack." Grumbled tsume. Toboe took his side on the matter and nodded.

" you will always have a family eddie but i cant stay with you. I'm different i dont have what you have. With these guys i can be myself without worrying about what will happen to the ones i love." Mumured shegra.

Eddie saw the love in each of the member's eyes.

" aww how touching too bad it wont last forever..."

T.b.c...


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf's rain chapter 7

" how touching too bad the moment wouldnt last!" Laughed darcia. Kiba began to growl at his presence.

" darcia." Growled kiba.

" the wolves? So we meet again?" Sneered darcia.

Shegra got in front of eddie and protected him. In one of darcia's hands, he hand what looked like to be a plant of some sort.

" what is that thing?" Asked shegra.

" the crystal flower of the jade gardens. Known to open when the aura of the white wolf touches it." Mumured kiba.

Darcia vanished along with eddie but he appeared again ontop of a hill.

" if you want your human friend and the flower come to my keep." Laughed darcia as he vanished.

Peckum sniffed the icy ground and gave a warning bark to quient, morgan, and lori.

" your dog found something." Grumbled queint.

Morgan examined a print of the ground that looked kinda like a dog.

" its some kind of animal." Observed lori.

" its a wolf." Murmured quient.

Morgan laughed at him. " yeah right wolves haven't been around for 200 years."

Queint shrugged and climbed back into the car.

" dang it!" Growled shegra. She kicked a stone so hard at the wall that it cracked.

" calm down shegra, growling and yelling isnt gonna work." Comforted toboe. She sighed and turned to him. " yeah i guess your right."

" so what are we gonna do now?" Asked hige.

" if we rescue the human he might try to hunt her again." Said tsume as he pointed at shegra.

" to darcia's keep." Muttered kiba.

He took off running with his friends behind him. _Im comin for you eddie dont worry! _Thought shegra. Blue halved her pace til it matched shegra's.

" so what happened before you met him?..."

T.b.c...


	8. Chapter 8

wolf's rain chapter 8

Shegra tracked darcia's scent through the thick snow. blood roared in her ears as the cold winds blew.

"hey Shegra any chance you can slow down a little?"that asked blue

Shegra any ignored her and kept going. hige got upset and caught up with her.

"hey will you calm down we have a girl and a runt with us!"that yelled hige.

"Im fine thanks!"yelled blue.

tsume looked over at the pile of rocks ahead on the path.

"let's stay in the cave until the weather dies down a bit."suggested tsume.

vee flipped through the book that she had in her hand.

_the creator of man were wolves with only man as its messager. the flower will seek out the wolf and the wolf will seek out the flower. _

_Skylar walked in and smirked at her._

_"so do you believe me now?"he asked._

_vee sighed and placed the book back on her desk._

_"no I don't there has to be more evidence."she said._

_kiba watched the storm from the cave enterience._

_"the storm has settled we should go."he muttered._

_Shegra was the first to leave..._

_t.b.c..._


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf's rain chapter 9

Peckum detected a scent right around the cave the kiba and his pack slept in. He howled to let them know where he was.

" is it the same animal from before?" Asked lori.

" yeah and it looks like it is not alone." Observed morgan.

Shegra looked at blue before answering her question. " well when i was little he found me in one of the drain pipes. He told me that i had been abondoned and then he took me in. He raised me to be the best that i could and i loved him for it." She sighed. " if i had not have met kiba then i would have stayed happy."

blue felt a twinge of sadness for her. " it must be hard on you." Murmured blue.

Kiba felt his heart give a little squeeze as they approched the keep. Eddie finally woke up from his knock out. His arms and legs had been chained to wooden posts.

" aww so the human is finally awake." Sighed darcia.

Eddie growled and tugged even harder on the chains.

" struggling is no use!" Laughed darcia.

" who are you!" Yelled eddie.

" i am darcia, i have come to seek out the one thing that will restore me." Replied darcia.

Shegra dashed full speed ahead of them and broke open the door.

" you naive son of a gun! Let my friend go!" She growled.

" wolves? What a surprise. Your kind took everything away from me and in return you gave me this" darcia pulled off his eye patch. " a wolves eye."

The cyrstal flower glew bright when kiba approched.

" the time has come." Chanted darcia as he reached for the flower.

" noooooo!" Wailed kiba as he tackled darcia. The two battled it out while shegra hurried and untied eddie. Eddie fell and hugged shegra tightly.

Kiba knocked the sword out of his hand and clawed on of darcia's arms. Darcia knocked kiba aside and stabbed the sword right through kiba's shoulder. Shegra hissed and attacked darcia.

" you son of a gun you will pay!" She screamed.

Tsume heard a faint wail of a noble ship coming.

" i hate that sound." He muttered.

Sounds of growling and painful howls wailed through the air. Eddie crawled and picked the stone flower and handed it to shegra. Shegra pulled the sword out of kiba's shoulder.

" why...why are you so obsessed with going with these guys?" Asked eddie.

T.b.c...


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf's rain the crystal chronicles chapter 10

A bright flash echoed throughout the keep as red lasers broke the ground below. The ground shifted and eddie was high in the air.

" kiba we need to get out of here!" Yelled toboe.

Kiba took off after darcia who was trying to get away.

" kiba!" Yelled toboe.

" come on runt!" Called hige as they took off.

the hallways were filled with jagura's troops as they tryed to escape. Blue took out one of the guards.

" go i will catch up!" She called.

" shegra! Shegra!" Called eddie as he was escorted out.

The air was filled with a brilliant light as the keep exploded. Tsume, hige, and toboe managed to get out safetly. Eddie was loaded onto jaguara's airship.

" shegra!" He yelled again.

A loud boom echoed to the west of peckum.

" sounded like something exploded." Observed lori. When they got there, the castle that once was there was now gone. A dark black form caught their attention.

" poor thing." Said lori as knelt by blue. Blue whimpered and tryed to stand up.

" no dont try to get up." Murmured morgan.

Kiba followed the airship that had the flower aboard it.

_Kiba...kiba...kiba _whispered a voice.

" cheza hold i am coming for you." Howled kiba.

" kiba! Kiba! Kiba!" Called toboe.

A whimper somewhere below them caught their attention. Tsume dug through the rubble til he found it.

" shegra you ok?" Asked hige. A cough followed by a moan answered it. " where...wheres kiba?" She moaned. Toboe hung his head. " i dont know."

Blue pulled away from lori.

" sorry but i have to go." Muttered blue.

" no not with the way your feeling its best if we brought you home with us." Said morgan.

" so why are you refusing to believe that wolves exist?" Questioned skylar.

" because there is no scientific proof that wolves are alive." Muttered vee.

" actually i will have to veto that." Replied . " according to the D.N.A evidence on the hairs that we found in the tunnel, they all belong to wolves."

Vee took a second to analyze this. " so your telling me that..."

" yes that wolves are alive its pretty much a done deal." Said skylar.

" if they are here then what are they after?" Asked vee.

Skylar looked her sternly in the eye and replied: " they are after the flower maiden."

To be continued in book 2...

**Book 2 should be coming out soon i have no idea when but it will soon be out. Thanks goes to all who reviewed make sure you read vindicated. And until my next update i am out peace!**


End file.
